


A different approach

by A_gal_named_Jeff



Category: None? - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_gal_named_Jeff/pseuds/A_gal_named_Jeff
Summary: This is a school assignment I had which was that we had to write a story about someone who learns a difficult life lesson!





	A different approach

**A Different Approach**

The pale beige walls were lit up by the celestial-like rays of sun coming through the opened window. Said rays of sunlight also lit up the ghostly-pale girl in front of the window. Her long ebony black hair fell to her mid-back in slight waves, she wore a short-sleeved button up with a black overall skirt over top. Her feet were bare as she sat on her day-bed reading a book.  [ (the overall skirt in case you don't know what I mean) ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/ca/71/45ca71640d419a01c26769175901eb0a.jpg)

The girl, Akuma Kanoshi, closed her book. Her eyes were amethyst purple with long lashes. The amethyst eyed girl whipped her head around towards her stuffed cat, however, when she heard it talk.

“Finally!” the toy said.

“Who’s there?” she asked, her soft voice echoing around her room.

“Me! I’m The Mage of Moonlit Shadows, or the shadow mage!”

Her eyes widened. The Mage of Moonlit Shadows was from an old song that was from when people believed in witches called Moonlight Child. She knew all the lyrics by heart.

_ Midnight blue eyes stare into ones the color of Sunlight~ _

_ Moonlight Child looked at her sunlight sister and swore to protect her from anything sinister~ _

_ Moonlight Child always overlooked for her sunlight sister because of the path you took~ _

_ And oh, Moonlight Child won’t you sing for me? You beautiful voice melts reality~ _

_ And oh, Moonlight Child you're so beautiful with Your Midnight blue hair spilling Around your shoulders. And yet you always care for your Sunlight Sister~ _

_ Moonlight Child open up the story book~ _

_ Turn to the first page and have a look~ _

_ The name The Mage of Moonlit shadows stood out to her~ _

_ She put away the book and went back to guarding her Sunlight Sister~ _

_ The Sunlight Sister’s name was Angel~ _

_ And yet no-one remembered the name of the Moonlight Child~ _

_ And as she fell to the ground from an open wound, _

_ The Mage of Moonlit Shadows said, ‘I’ll take care of you’ _

_ I am The Mage of Moonlit shadows _

_ And I always look out for this with sorrow _

_ And so Moonlight Beauty will join my ranks? _

_ We need someone so kind and great~ _

_ And the Moonlight child was gifted a name of beauty~ _

_ And only after months did AngelSunny realize her sister was missing~ _

_ And the Moonlight Child now was known as StarDust, _

_ Her powerful strikes from twenty feet could lift rust. _

_ And oh, Stardust darling will you fight with me? _

_ No-one else should choose your destiny~ _

_ And when Stardust passed her magic was set free, _

_ To find a new host that would find me~ _

“You, my dear, are the next holder of Stardust’s magic.”

_ ‘This is like a fairytale! Scrape that, this is a Fairytale. But can I do this?’ _

The toy glowed before the mage appeared in front of Akuma. She wore a black dress and sunhat, along with a pair of sunglasses.

“Since I finally found you, you need to learn magic.”

“Hold on, Don’t I get some sort of say in this?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“Not particularly” great.

“So...I have no choice? Got it.” she let out a small sigh as pushed back her ebony locks.

“I want you to make this pillow go halfway across the room.”

“Sounds easy enough, how?”

“Just focus, my dear.”

So she did. She closed her eyes and held out her hand, willing the pillow to move. When she opened her eyes, nothing had happened. “What! I focused just like you told me, so why didn’t work! I’m supposed to be super powerful, then the magic should just listen to me!”

“Aukma, you need not to have control over the magic. You have to ask it, to try and work with it.” Akuma furrowed her brows in confusion, be understanding what she was being told. She closed her eyes again, this time trying to find the magic itself. She noticed that it took the form of a fox. It was in a grass field, and she walked forward in her head. She reached the fox and out out her hand, and the fox pressed its head against her hand. A small glow emanated from her hand, or maybe the foxes head, she couldn;t tell, and she felt something move. She opened her eyes and saw the pillow  _ all  _ the way across the room now. She smiled brightly before turning to the elder.

“I think I rather like magic.” she said with a sly grin. Her mentor nodded with a small smile.

.(The theme ended up being that power doesn’t guarantee success right away.)


End file.
